In Over My Head (Ray Donovan)
by RickyH
Summary: Ray Donovan (Liev Schreiber) finds himself in unknown territory when a big-name Russian weapons dealer assigns him on an task like no other…
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** In over my head (Ray Donovan)

**Chapter 1**

**Fandom: **Liev Schreiber / Ray Donovan  
**Pairing: **Ray/Candice  
**Warning: **Contains sexual activities and Violence  
**Rating:** M

**Author:** RickyH

**AN: Okay so I haven't seen Ray Donovan yet, but I have watched the trailers and I really like the idea of it. I am a huge fan of Liev Schreiber and wanted to do something of my own, kind of based on Ray Donovan but not really. Note that yes Liev will be known as Ray Donovan and yes he will be a "Fixer" but the rest is pretty much fare from the Showtime Series. **

**Summary:** Ray Donovan (Live Schreiber) finds himself in unknown territory when a big-name Russian weapons dealer assigns him on an task like no other…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these people in any way possible! ,-_-,

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1**

As Ray took in a seat at the Starbucks just around the corner off his office in LA, he wandered what the Russian weapons dealer was doing in Los Angeles and the bigger question, what did he want from Ray?

About 5 minutes after unfolding his newspaper at the sport-section Ray looked past the paper just in time to see a black SUV pull up and not having to wait to see who was the owner Ray knew that this was the man Donna (His faithful secretary) hade waiting on the line as she told him a possible client was asking to speak with him.

Folding his newspaper back into place he watched as a man in his mid 50's got out of the back of the SUV, his door held open by a body guard.

The man stepping out of the SUV was a tall lean man with shortly cropped gray-ish hair and piercing blue eyes as cold as steal.

"Mr. Donovan, I take it?" The Russian said in a thick accent dressed in the same expensive manner as this of Ray.

"Timothy Murphy," Ray said as he took the man's extended hand and shook it once without getting up, like any normal man would have done shaking in fear in this man's presents.

Murthy smiled amused at the stubborn man in front of him and took in a seat, clearly liking Ray's pair of steal balls. "Your reputation precedes you, Donovan." Murthy said as he took in a seat opposite Ray and dropped a file onto the table as a waiter took his order at the same time giving Ray his ordered Espresso.

"I don't care much for reputation Murphy, just getting the job done." Ray said making it clear he wasn't up for chit-chat and took a sip of the worm liquate placed down in a foam cap.

With a soft laugh-like sound Murphy handed Ray the file he had brought with him, "Down to business then."

After a few minutes of looking over the contents of the file, Ray looked up with a raised eyebrow at the older man seated casually on the opposite side of the table. "You do realise that two targets don't come cheap?" Ray said darkly as he closed the folder and placed it down next to his espresso.

"The girl is my daughter, she's hocked on Cocaine thanks to that piss poor excuse for a man, I want you to get her out of his life and clean of that crap." Murphy hissed as he looked at Ray dead on.

"And the boy?"

"Donovan, I don't care how you do it, or how much it will cost, just make shore that he suffers before he dies, do you understand me." Murphy spat before the darkness in his eyes got lost by the usual steal hardness of its gleam.

"The boy won't be a problem, but I'm not a Rehab centre, Murphy." Ray said standing his ground.

"Look," Murphy said leaning in closer over the table between them, "I don't trust anyone ells to do this, name your price, Donovan."

Ray stared at the older man as he took in his options, "Two days to scope out the target and possible problems, the 3de day is D-day, I get rid of the boy and all contact between him and your daughter and you will be disposed off, including anyone who is a witness to their little relationship any contact of any sort will never be linked with you or the girl. After I take the girl and deal with her on my own terms. She will be living with me as it is the best way for me to keep an eye on her, no contact with the outside world, and I mean no friends, no family until I see so fit, you will pay for all my costs in seeing to getting her back on her feet, plus I want three times my normal rate. Take it or leave it." Ray said all the while staring the man down.

"I expect a report as soon as you have dealt with the boy and you have my daughter in your custody." Murphy said excepting the Fixer's offer.

Finding his feet Ray placed a card down in front of Murthy holding his bank account details and price he was expecting to be paid, written down by hand before getting up, "Half now, half when the job is done, if the payment isn't made within the next 24 hours, the deal is off."

As Ray stepped back into his office he smiled to find a tray with a plate covered by a stainless- steel lid, keeping the food worm within. As he lifted the lid a wave of chicken, asparagus and baked potatoes hit him in the face with a big glass of water on the side, Damn what would he do without the fears red headed bombshell of a woman assigned as his secretary, he should thank her sometime, even if it was against his normal morals, god knew she deserved a lot more than just a thank you…

Dropping the folder Murphy had given him onto his table he sat down in front of his note pad and started to do a little homework on Cocaine victims and what was to be done when he finely got his hands on the lovely Miss Candice Murphy.

As promised Ray spent the next 2 nights scoping out the targets uptown loft and found the reasons her father was so worried. The poor girl wasn't just hocked on the boy's drugs but she also allowed him to push her around like his own personal punching bag and then shortly after allow him to have his way with her. Murphy was right, if he didn't get his daughter out now she would be found dead within the next year… if not sooner.

On the 3de day ray parked his black SUV around the corner of the loft and took his bag, while dressed all in black, black jeans with a black sweater and black trench jacked and made his way up to the 13th floor as neither the boy or girl was to be home before 11pm.

After pooling on his pair of leather gloves and punching in the security by-pass, Ray made his way into the modern Loft almost completely exposed thanks to no curtains over the full-wall-windows.

"They never make it easy." He said with a sigh as he realised he would once again have to work in complete darkness, or not.

Looking out over the street, Ray realised there was no other resident buildings around that might hold any witnesses especially if Linden was to come home as late as he always seemed to do, besides the two nights Ray spent scoping out the place in his SUV there was nearly no one out on these streets after 8pm.

Placing down his black duffle-bag containing all his possible toys for tonight Ray spent the next few hours moving any weapons that could be used against him into unknown territory and unloaded the pistol he found stashed under the coffee table and then tossed it into the freezer.

He learned to move around in the loft without cause by closing his eyes and getting to know the amount of space between the furniture's and then went upstairs to pack some of the girl's belongings.

Just past midnight, closed in, in complete darkness sitting in a sofa right next to a lamp Ray watched as Linden Archons stepped through the door. He watched as the young man switched on the light, and flipped it again when nothing happened.

"Fuck!" Linden swore and hurried over to the draw where Ray had taken a lighter from. "Damn it Candice! Always taking my shit!" He cursed again when he realised he had nothing to light up his candles with.

"Looking for this?" Ray said out of the darkness as the single flame of his flip-lighter lit up the room.

"Who the fuck are you!" Linden screamed as he went for the hockey-stick Ray had moved into a difrent aria.

"Shhh," Ray said quietly as he switched on the lamp next to him, lighting up the modern loft and there for exposing Ray's huge fetchers as he found his feet with his faithful old baseball bat in hand.

"What do you want!?" Linden screamed as fear filled his voice realizing he had nothing to protect himself with after finding his gun wasn't on its usual hiding place.

"Quiet boy, there's no reason to scream, let's do this quietly, shall we?" Ray said with a dangerous smile as he closed the distance between them, his baseball bat rested upon his shoulder.

"god Please!" Linden begged as he lost his balance trying to get away, "I'll double whatever they're paying you!"

*WHAaaapp!*

The sound of Ray's bat coming down on Linden's ribs was loud and painful as the boy screamed in agenising pain.

"PLEASE!" Linden begged onley to be answered by a second blow, breaking his arm coming up to protect his face.

"No need to wake up the neighbours, Archons. Quiet, the sooner you stop screaming the sooner it ends." Ray said playfully as he brought the bat back up over his browed shoulder and brought it back down with a crashing blow to Linden's femur.

"AAAAAAAHHH! YOU FUCKING LONETICK ! Linden protested as his hands grabbed at broken leg, tears running wildly down his handsome face.

After a broken femur, busted kneecap, broken wrist and upper arm, along with 3 broken ribs and a cracked scull, Linden finely fell quite in a soft whimper his working arm dragging his broken body away from Ray in a slow manner.

"You should learn to treat your woman better, Archons." Ray said with a dark smile as he brought his foot down on the struggling boy's back, crushing him into the carped. "Especially when that woman is the daughter of a Russian with deep pockets."

"Fu- Fuck you-" Linden said just above a whisper as he still tried to get out from under Ray's crushing weight.

"Linden, Linden..." Ray said with a sigh, "A little respect would go a long way, but since you don't have that in you instead of 5 minutes, I'll give you 2 minutes to ran, just to show I'm not completely heartless, But you better move boy, because when your time is up, I'll be all over your ass." Ray said as he took his foot off the boy. "Well go on Archons, 1 minute and 45 seconds in counting." Ray said with a smile and casually sank back into the modern leather sofa.

Keeping an eye on his Harry Winston watch Ray looked on as Linden squirmed for the door in a dead-slow pace, the kid had heart Ray had to give him that, but that wasn't going to change the fact of what was going to happen to him in about 10 seconds.

"Times up little bug." Ray said finding his feet just as Linden braced his upper body to get to the door knob. Closing in on Linden Ray watched the boy's face broke in fear, bruises already forming on his pail face.

"I hope you've confessed for your since," Ray said simply and then raised his weapon with a silencer in place…

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Next Chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** In Over My Head (Ray Donovan)

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 2**

_Getting into the modern elevator consistent of glass to look upon the entire building and the second elevator found just 2 feet away from hers, Candice stabbed at the number 13 button and drew her jacked in close to her shaking body. It had been almost 24 hours since her last hit and Linden wasn't calling her back, she was getting desperate as the pain filled her shaking body, the first sign that she needed a hit like yesterday!_

_Bringing up her tired eyes she watched as a man, dressed in all black and with a green sports bag that looked a awful lot like hers, came down with the second elevator and when she looked up she found he was staring at her with dangerous light green eyes, a frightening smile gleaming at her, like he knew something she didn't and it made her stabbed at the button again and again, willing the elevator to move faster._

_Finely reaching the 13__th__ floor, Candice moved with hast to the door on the left 13a and banged loudly on its surface. "Linden Baby, open up!" After a few seconds of no response she tried the door knob with the spear key Linden always left her on the top sill of the door and was surprised to find it unlocked, especially if he wasn't home yet._

"_Linden Bay-" she fell silent the moment she walked into a completely dark loft, "What on earth," She said frowning as she flipped on the light switch, this time it worked, filling the room with bright white light. _

"_Oh my god!" she screamed in utter dismay as she looked down on Linden's bloody lifeless body found onley a foot away from the door, 3 cocaine packed scattered randomly around his body clearly it was a drug deal gone wrong. _

_Now hyperventilating Candice reached for her cell phone to call one of Linden's close friends as she didn't want the copes to be asking her any questions._

_With a sadden pinch to her neck and her scream going muffled her world suddenly went black as she could feel 2 strong hands taking hold of her from behind…_

"NO!" Candice screamed as she came flying upright in bed. Hyperventilating in fear and a desperate need for a hit she managed to find a light switch.

The moment the light went on she realised she wasn't home and neither was she at Linden's. The room she found herself in was bigger than this of Linden's but smaller than the one she has back home at her folks, the bed she found herself in had comfy-puffy bed covers in colours of white, badge and light green, moving out from under the duvet's warmth she realised she was only dressed in her underwear.

"Oh god," she said in fear as her head started to go through what could have happened, her big blue eyes finding her cloths placed down on the chair at the window. After ripping on her jeans and t-shirt she tried the balcony door, which was by no surprise locked, but what caught her off guard was that none of the windows had a opening latch.

"What the fuck?" she said stepping back as she looked past the glass over the swimming pool. "Okay, just bereave, Candice you need to bereave," She told herself and ran to the door twisting the knob and nearly knocked herself over when it flung open on the first pool of her hand…

With his eyes flying open Ray turned off the peeping sound next to his pillow, alerting him that Candice must have just stepped onto the staircase. "And let the games begin." He said smiling as he flung himself out of bed and took the stairs two by two just in time to see her go for the front door.

Closing his big arms around the waist of the girl trying to get out of his home up in Sunset Boulevard, he smiled wildly as she struggled against his grip, pinning her arms into his chest. "And where do you think-" Cutting himself off as he kicked the front door shut with a bang, the security system jumping into Lock-mode, "Where do you think your heading off to, Darling?"

With her screams ringing in his ears Ray staggered back when Candice managed to get her one arm free and hit him with her elbow right in his nose.

"jesus Woman!" He yelled as he grabbed at his nose, while she flung herself at the table lamp when she couldn't get the door to open up.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, I SEAR, I"LL KILL YOU!"

"I would pot that down if I were you." Ray said in his normal quiet manner as he moved in on her, his hands brought up in surrender.

With a fearful curse at the man standing in the way of her freedom she took a swing at him with the lamp, and as he blocked off the blow Ray could tell she was really potting her back into it. Hitting the lamp out of her hand he took a hold on her wrist and twisted it around to regain control as he used her pain to wing her into the wall and pin her into place with his forearm pushed down on her small neck.

"RELAX!" Ray hissed, "I'm not gonna hurt you." He said as he regained his composure, "I'm gonna help you get clean."

"Like HELL!" She screamed and brought her knee up right into his crotch and as soon as Ray bucked and fell to his knees she made a run for the door leading out to the backyard.

"You- aah!" Ray cursed as he got onto all fours, "You can't get out that way Darling, you can't get out of this house without me."

"Watch me!" She hissed at him as she ran up the stairs

"Oh I intend to, you can count on that Darling." Ray said and sat back onto his knees with a grown.

Knowing full well that where was no way Candice could get out of the house without his finger print or the security codes he desided to give her some space after she had slammed her bedroom door shut so hard he thought he might here it come loose from its hinges and hit the floor.

Around 7am Ray made his way down the staircase as he always did on weekdays and pored himself a cup of coffee while he popped a frozen waffle into the toaster.

Knowing that a druggie about to go through the worst time of her life was bound to get the munchies, he made breakfast for two and left a note before walking out and activating the security system after breakfast.

"Ray," Donna demanded his attention as she came to stand in his doorframe dressed in a very provocative but stylish torques dress, "Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked as she eyed the workaholic sitting behind his big desk.

"No Donna." Ray said with his eyes still on his laptop screen as he knew she was revering to the bunch of flowers he had left on her desk before she came in this morning. With a sigh he watched from the corner of his eye as she came and pushed her perfectly formed arse onto his desk as her hand shut his laptop with one easy movement.

"Damn it Donna, I was reading that." He said annoyed as he brought his green eyes to her attention.

"You've never bought me flowers, not ever." She said eyeing him suspiciously

"It's just flowers Donna." Ray said with no emotion present on his unique face.

"No, with you it's never 'just' flowers."

"Can't you just flutter like a normal woman and say thank you?" Ray hissed at her in irritation.

A few moments passed as she kept eyeing him suspiciously, "Do you fancy me, Ray Donovan?" She finely said just when Ray was about to hiss at her again.

"god Donna!" He said as he whipped at his forehead with his left hand, "I won't by you flowers again…" _ehg that fucking look!_ Ray thought as she kept looking at him in that all so Donna way. "Donna it was 'thank you' flowers, now please stop looking at me like that and get off my contracts!"

With an all too happy smile Donna hoped off his contracts and table and gave his scruffy cheek a kiss, "Any time Doll." She said and walked out of his office like Donna Paulsen owned the place.

Hell that woman loved to bust his balls, all of that staring just to hear him say thank you, she was ruthless.

After a board meeting and a lunch meeting, Ray parked his Range Rover in front of his home and hurried with his laptop bag over his shoulder onley to go cold the moment he stepped through the door.

"You little bitch." Ray said as he could feel his blood go into a boiling state while his now pissed off green eyes looked over his home which had been trashed completely.

When he stepped around the corner to get away from the staircase blocking his view he found that his furniture had all been kicked over, decorations smashed to pieces, while the kitchen chares where toughest around along with half of his kitchen supplies.

"Fuck me." Ray bereaved as he saw the knives he had forgotten to lock away and despite his normal don't care reactions he felt the blood drain from his face as he realised by leaving this house, he most likely left this girl to suicide.

Placing down his bag onto the still standing round dining table found not fare from the staircase, he made his way up to the second floor onley to find his once sorted DVD collection scattered across the carped of the entertainment room with the flower pots and the coffee table smashed to shit along with a huge crack to be found in his flat screen TV. Even the fire place had been disturbed with the fire poker and fire gate tossed to the side.

"Candice!" Ray called more than he screamed, his hart racing away with him as he made his way down the hall to the bedroom door which now belonged to her. "Candice!" He called again as he ripped through her door with his shoulder when he found that it was locked.

As he rushed into the room he was surprised to find the very beautiful girl curled up on her bed with no blood to be seen anywhere, but she was in the worst form of her crash as the sweat had her long golden brown hair damp and her tiny body was shaking to the core as her eyes looked too big for its sockets.

With a sigh of relive Ray turned around and left the room only to return 20 minutes later with a glass of juice and a toasted sandwich. Setting it down on the bedside table after putting it back in place where she had knocked it over, he came to sit next to her his hand reaching over and feeling at her forehead.

"P-pp-Please," she begged as her cold clammy hand wrapped around his big wrist, "I need… a hit…"

"No, you need to get food into your system." Ray said and brought the plat over holding it to her."

"NOOoo!" she screamed so hard Ray's ears where ringing in protest as she slapped the plat out of his hand, "I NEEEEED A HIT!"

"Fine starve for all that I care," Ray hissed as he found his feet without bothering to pick up the fallen food, "but you will not get that hit."

"NO,PLEASE!" She screamed desperately as she swung herself into him, "Please," She begged into his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, "I'll die, please…" she begged as she began to weep into his silk shirt.

A bit taken aback by her sudden desperation Ray tore away at her arms around his waist and pushed her away from him, his green eyes looking straight down on her as he kept her in arms length, "Eat, you'll feel better." He said in a cold voice and then walked out of the room, only to hear her fall and weep desperately as he closed her door.

"Shit." Ray bereaved as he stood outside of her room, 'This is going to be a bitch, she's so fucking desperate.' Ray thought as he made his way down the hall, putting things back into place as he did.

For the first time in years Ray felt remorse for one of his targets and he wasn't shore if he would be able to keep denying her, not if she looked at him the way she looked at him today. She was so beautiful, even in the middle of a drug crash she still had him looking twice and he hated her for it. He hated what she was doing to him, especially when he was 15 years older than her, god he needed to get laid. Maybe he could call Dr. Jane Kruger up, they use to have it hot and heavy. Yha Jane, he would definitely give her a call.

Weeks, and eventually a month treads by as Ray is forced to watch over Candice 24/7 since her mental state got worse as the time went by and her weight fell almost just as fast since he had trouble getting her to eat. The middle of her second week was the worst, when he came home from a quick trip to the grouser store Ray found her in her bathroom where she had smashed her mirror and had taken a swing at her wrists with the broken glass.

She scared him to death when she brought her eyes upon him and said "Stay away satin, my senesce will make you look bad."

She was so far gone by the time Dr. Kruger got there that he thought that he had lost her. But to his relive Jane knew what she was doing and had Candice stable and sedated just a few hours later.

Ray had not kept the promise he had made to himself about calling Jane up on a booty-call, he just couldn't get himself to relax enough even just to think about sex, never mind having sex. Which had him pissed off all the fucking time, but he guessed he could probably blame that partly on the fact that he hadn't had a descend nights sleep for almost a month.

But what really caught him off guard was the fact that as time passed after her attempt to take her own life, and the more he got pissed off, the more Candice seemed to get back on her feet. She even came down for dinner these days and she could have a descent conversation without screaming or calling him satin.

And the more he watched her bloom into the most exotic desert flower, the more he grew to be pissed off and he just couldn't tell why…

Bringing her glass of juice with her Candice took a seat right in front of the door looking out on the backyard, the pool and beyond the ocean. She smiled as she brought up her naked legs allowing the sun to worm them up and took a sip of the freshly squeezed juice, while her head bobbled along with the music coming from the stereo.

"Miss Murphy…"

Candice lifted her head to find Abby, the house keeper holding a thick novel down to her, "Just as you asked." Abby said smiling as she held down the novel for Candice to take.

"Oh Abby," Candice bereaved as she looked the cover over of the novel 50 Shades of Gray, "I wasn't serious." Candice said with big eyes as she looked back up to the middle aged Cuban descended woman.

"Mr. Donovan told me to go buy it, he had heard our conversation."

"Thank you…" Candice said softly as she looked down at the novel with surprise.

"When you're done with it I placed the sequel in your cubit with your cloths." Abby said and made her way back to the washing room at the back of the house.

Stroking her palm over the new cover Candice couldn't help but smile, she knew that she was suppose to hate him, despise him, have murderous thoughts about him, but it got harder and harder to hate Ray Donovan when he hadn't done anything but to be good to her.

And now was buying her novels, yes sure Ray still scared her, although she would never admit it…

**I know this chapter was a little slow, but just stick with me, things will still take a turn.**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
